darkheresyinfestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Acolytes
Acolytes are those in the entourage that an Imperial Inquisitor takes under his wing to conduct missions in secrecy for him. Some Inquisitors only have one cell, while others may have a large web of Acolytes collecting information for him. Whenever two different cells mix, however, the intense competition may prove to be quite lethal, and most Inquisitors could care less about sacrificing their underlings to achieve their goals. Megehra Zenithra Raised by a Callidus Temple in the sector capitol of Scintilla, Megehra was versed in skills that were becoming of her path in life. The Callidus agents that had a hand in her training did so with diligence and ferver unlike any other. They molded the young acolyte to be the best she could have ever been, what the Inquisition wanted her to be. Though the training of the young acolyte was to be well versed with martial arts and weaponry, she was exceptional skilled with a blade. So skilled she was that the Callidus agents that observed the acolytes upbringing took notice of her and nurtured her skills to progress further than any of her peers. Though the ones that had a permanent hand in her upbringing kept her molded to her training, Megehra was not without personality and distinction from the vapid operatives that were training with her. If one was to speak with the Callidus agents that trained her, they would have spoken of her as a very outspoken but mindful person. She was naught without ferver or resourcefulness, but rather it was what made her stand out to her teachers. With much conviction and energy, Megehra was ever zealous with learning new things that would further progress her in position. Was this the Callidus agents influence or was this what the young acolyte own doing, you can decide upon that. Though yes the agents bore down upon her to do what was expected of her, Megehra was not one that was to do something that she did not want to do. Thaddeus Baal Born to an upperclass family, Thaddeus knew tragedy at a young age. His father was a well standing member of the Imperial Guard. His mother was a Sanctioned Imperial Psycher. Both were en-route to an Imperial installation near the outer rim of the known galaxy. Neither of them nore anyone on their ship were ever heard from again.. At the stripling age of seven he was sent to the Schola Progenium of an Imperial Shrine world known as Veneris. A massive hatred had seeded within the boy, a hatred that would eventually become of use to the ecclesiarchy. He was taught to control and consentrate his rage, directing it towards the enemies of the empire, the ones responsible for denying him his family. Years of stern care and strict teaching, combined with a natural and righteous zeal, he soon became an initiate of the imperial clerics. Through sheer stubbornness and strength of purpose, he earned the watchful eyes of the Inquisition. His tenacity impressed as well, such as when he succeeded in bringing to light a conspiracy which threatened to undermine the planetary governance on an imperial Forge World. The result of such being that he would be selected by an inquisitor by the name of Jaq Draco to become part of his retinue. Dred Gheiz Dred Gheiz had all the luck. At least that is what most would have you believe. By birth a noble, he enjoyed a life that most people could only dream of. Privilege, wealth and influence were his for the asking. However, none of this was exclusively his. With this truth in mind he set out as an arbitrator to make his distinct mark upon the world. Born onto the noble dominated world of Merov, it seemed that there was naught that Dred seemed to lack. However the noble life though romanticized and coveted by many seemed strangely superficial to Dred. Though the high society of nobles would have you believe otherwise, their lifestyle had fallen prey to empty facade and decadence. It did not matter when or where it had first happened, the fact was that it had. Concepts such as honor and duty were instilled and ingrained into Dred early on in his life. Though he can't remember exactly why or where he picked it up. That was besides the point, as he took a notable interest in the law and its application. Jericus Vandemar Jericus Vandemar is the Guardsman class of Inquisitor Jacq's Acolyte cell, a ranged weapon master and a higly competent soldier in general. Coming from the Imperial Guard, Jericus has yet to prove himself to the other Acolytes in combat. Jericus was born on Phalanx VII, a hostile world at perpetual war with the orks currently holding more than eighty percent of the surface. Born in Ratchet, the capital hive, Jericus is a hiver true and true. When he turned sixteen, he was drafted into the Planetary Defense Force like all Phalanx children. However, at nineteen years old, it was ruled that his skills were sharp enough for him to join the Imperial Guard, and he was drawn into the 211th Phalanx Rifles. It was at this point that he and his longtime girlfriend Lyra got into a heated fight. Banned from ever leaving the PDF or Phalanx for killing her drill sergeant in a fit of anger, Lyra was livid with Jericus for achieving her dream. The last time Jericus saw her was the night before he shipped out, leaving the hab they had shared in a rage. Unfortunately, his regiment's career would be cut rather short. Due to a clerical accident, the regiment's troopship was sent to the Ice World of Mara, a former penal colony consumed by the Warp. Once the lander was down, the regiment found themselves in an icy hell, battling crazed prisoners, daemons and even each other as the troopers went mad. After the survivors pulled out and those who were damaged beyond repair executed, less than five hundred men and women remained. Looked over by the Departo Munitorum, the remnants of the 211th were sent to another world to fight against a civil uprising instead of heading back to Phalanx for reinforcements. Stationed on this backwater duty for six years, Jericus eventually recieved travel orders to go to the Dirge of Cerberus. He comes across as crude, arrogant and hostile to the rest of the cell, but there is no doubt that his luck and skill are still evident enough to keep him around, despite his drawbacks. He also still harbors a hatred for xenos (orks specifically), and the Imperium's government, like all Phalaxians. Also like all Phalaxians, however, he has nothing but love for the Emperor. Jericus seems to have a streak of very good luck, as at the duelling rings on Grahl, he managed to accumulate a small fortune in gamblings wins. He has a noticeable Low Gothic accent, but is remarkably good at impersonating other accents. Secret Facts This information is usually known only to the Acolytes (and sometimes not even they know it!) and the Inquisition. The Inquisitors do extensive research on everyone they take under their wing. Jericus: -is partially mad due to his four-day stay on the Warp infected world of Mara and the things he battled and heard in his mind. He will never speak of this incident to anyone, not even the Inquisitors. -has an eight year old daughter named Hazael back on Phalanx, born to Lyra Skiriam.